The Death
by Mini the minx
Summary: A member of staff sadly passes away, will her friends and family be able to cope?


It was a sad day in Holby, a staff member had sadly passed away. Jessica Harrison was a much loved member of the team. She laid lifeless as Linda cover her body up crying.

"Fly high beautiful", Linda said crying.

Hours before Jessica was on shift as usual.

 ** _flashback_ **

Jessica arrived at work half an hour early with Adam and Linda, Linda'a car had broke down and she wouldn't get off the phone until Jessica agreed and she was too tired to argue. Adam got on with his shift while Jessica and Linda chilled in the staff room for half an hour.

"Jess, what would win out of a shark and a elephant", Linda asked.

"The elephant because the shark would die without water", Jessica replied.

"What if the elephant can swim", Linda asked.

"Have you ever seen a swimming elephant", Jessica asked.

"No, but what if this elephant can swim", Linda asked.

"Then the shark would win", Jessica replied.

Jessica hates this game and how Linda comes up with a new scenario every time they have a break or a little spare time baffles Jessica. She got up and made herself a coffee and Linda a hot chocolate. She gave Linda her hot chocolate and the appropriate thing to say would be thank you, but no, not Linda.

"What would win out of a hot chocolate and a coffee", Linda asked.

"What sort of question is that", Jessica asked.

Jessica got up and walked out of the staff room leaving Linda to wash the mugs up. Linda came out and stood next to Jessica at the nurses station. Jessica sighed hoping Linda wouldn't ask what was going to win out of anything. She loves Linda, she's her best friend but the questions get on her nerves. Jessica went to her first patient an seventy year old lady called Anne. Anne had had a fall at home. She was discharged after an hour as she had luckily only sprained her arm. Jessica went and got a glass of water and saw Linda, she sighed and walked in hoping she wouldn't be asked what would win out of anything.

"Hi", Jessica said.

Adam walked in and walked over to Jessica and kissed her. He had a video on his hone he wanted to show them. It was an advert that had recently broadcast about finding dogs owners. Linda began to cry as she watched it.

"Linda. Im so sorry", Adam said.

Jessica hugged her friend as Adam was feeling guilty for making his wife's best friend cry. Adam got her some water to drink. Linda walked over and drunk it and then got her mirror out to sort her make up out.

"I'm so sorry", Adam said.

Linda redone her make up as Jessica stood and supported her friend. Adam left the girls too it. Jessica got her thumb and carefully cleaned the remains of Linda's messed up make up away.

"Thank you", Linda said.

"Its ok", Jessica replied.

"I feel so stupid", Linda said.

"Why", Jessica asked.

"I just cried at a happy advert", Linda replied.

"You're probably not the only one", Jessica replied.

"Feels like it", Linda replied.

"I've seen you cry worse", Jessica replied.

"When Denise left", Linda replied.

"Mum didn't even know what to do", Jessica replied.

"Sorry", Linda replied.

"It's ok, honestly", Jessica replied.

Jessica and Linda walked out of the staff room. Linda was needed in resus and Jessica had a young boy called Bobby. Bobby was five. He had fallen at home or that's what his dad had said. As Jessica looked over Bobby she found bruises on his arms and legs.

"Bobby, how did you get these bruises, can you remember", Jessica asked.

Bobby shook his head and Jessica smiled at him. She could sense he was lying but his still a child and his dad seems imitating so Jessica decided to leave it for now. She put his arm in a sling. She walked off and Bobby's dad followed her creeping around the ED. She went into the store cupboard to get a bandage for Bobby's leg when Bobby's dad entered. Jessica was face to face with him, he had a knife.

"What you doing", Jessica asked frightend.

The man didn't answer her. He walked up to her and stabbed her. He took the knife back and put it in his pocket watching Jessica fall to the floor in pain. He went back to Bobby's cubicle and picked his son up and left the ED. In the store cupboard Jessica was slouched over to one side in pain. She was feeling sleepy and was unable to move as she had lost the feeling in her legs. She had to rely on someone coming in to find her. She shut her eyes hoping Adam or Linda or anyone would find her, but mostly Adam as they are married, sort of. It's not legal but only Adam and Linda know that. Big Mac walked in and found Jessica. He alerted the team and Nick, Jay, Ruth and Mads came running. They got Jessica on a bed and she was rushed past Adam and Linda. They looked at each other and entered resus. Adam put his arm around Linda in a friendly way. Jessica took her breathing mask off.

"Adam", Jessica weakly said.

Adam walked over and took his wife's hand. She weakly smiled at him and shuffled and turned to look at him. Adam smiled at his wife. She didn't look scared or phrased that she had just been stabbed.

"Amelia and Lucas, make sure they get to Sean safely", Jessica said.

"Jess, what you talking about", Adam asked.

"I'm dying Adam", Jessica replied.

"No", Adam replied.

"It's time to join Harry", Jessica said.

Jessica started to deteriorate. Adam stepped back letting Nick, Ruth, Jay and Mads take charge. Linda tearfully looked up at Adam. All of a sudden Nick Jordan stepped away from the bed as Adam and Linda watched in disbelief.

"Time of death fourteen thirty eight", Nick said.

Linda fell to her knees crying as Adam was trying to catch her and figure out what had just happened. His mind started running through some thoughts, was her death painful or was it peaceful. How will he break the news to the kids that their mum has joined Harry in heaven. All these questions were unanswered. He walked over with Linda and they looked at Jessica's body.

"What do I say", Linda asked crying.

"Anything", Adam replied.

Linda nodded as she cried. She had no idea what to say and ended up running out and throwing up in the toilets from all the grief. Nick Jordan followed her in to the girls toilets and held her hair back.

"You ok now", Nick asked.

"Yeah", Linda weakly said.

"We are all going to miss Jessica", Nick said.

"She was my first real friend", Linda replied.

"Have you said your goodbyes", Nick asked.

"I dunno what to say", Linda replied.

"It can be anything, come with me", Nick replied.

Linda got up and followed Nick, he took her back to resus where Adam was sat with his wife. Linda sat the other side and just started at her friend. Nick left them alone so they could spend time with Jessica.

"It should had been me", Linda said with a tear falling.

"Don't say that", Adam replied

"She has a family. I've got three dead babies who never made it to being born", Linda replied.

"You have a sister", Adam replied.

"Denise hates me, I've not seen Britney and Joe in years. Jessica has a family who care about her", Linda replied.

 **End of Flashback**

Linda looked at the sheet still shocked that her friend was under there. Adam stood and watched. They left resus together and went to join the meeting of Nick telling everyone else about the death. They stood behind the crowd. Linda felt sick and Adam felt numb. They walked into the staff room as they couldn't be bothered for staff to say they knew Jessica when they didn't.

"What's your favourite memory", Adam asked.

"At St James' it was her birthday but everyone ended up being bust so when she walked in I blew a party whistle at her, said happy birthday and explained everyone else was meant to be there but they were busy", Linda replied.

"Mine's meeting baby Harry for the first time. My son will forever be my favourite moment", Adam replied.

They sat in the staff room unsure what to do next. Nick had given them the rest of the day off but they didn't know what to do.


End file.
